


Who said family was easy?

by sixsixsix



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Diego, Hurt/Comfort, Kliego smut, M/M, Other stuff that I’m too lazy to list, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, kliego - Freeform, some degrading, sub klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsixsix/pseuds/sixsixsix
Summary: Diego can’t resist the idea of getting his hands on Klaus again





	Who said family was easy?

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a lil ( not really little, actually rather long? ) oneshot that nobody asked for :)  
> ((comments and kudos appereciated!! <3))

"What are you gonna do? Hit me? Again?" The words floated in the air around them for a moment as the two brothers stood silently in the cold night. They hurt Diego more than he'd like to admit. "You know I didn't mean that, Klaus." He said weakly, shoving his emotions down to make sure they didn't get out. He wasn't as good at hiding his feelings as his brother, who was standing there with an absolutely emotionless expression, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He hated how much stronger than him Klaus actually was.

"Oh of course, that fixes everything. My apologies. I'll be on my way now." His voice dripped with sarcasm as he turned to leave, rolling his eyes. He threw his cigarette on the cold, wet concrete, putting it out with the heel of his shoe.

"Hey, come on!" Diego called after him, his voice barely audible through the sound of cars buzzing by and voices echoing out of bars. "I'm just helping you, you asshole!" It didn't make a difference, Klaus only continued walking. His sigh came out with a puff of warm breath contrasting against the cold air. He let his head fall with frustration, knowing he'd let himself fuck everything up again. That seemed to be his specialty these days. A

—

A little smile crept onto Diego's face as he approached his car, seeing a mess of curly hair pressed against the window, belonging to a sleeping Klaus. He could almost be mistaken for adorable, laying there with his face nuzzled against the fuzzy collar of his coat. He looked so peaceful.

Diego walked around the car, opening the door and slipping into the drivers seat as silently as he could manage. He was tempted to move the hair of of Klaus' face, but he resisted and instead turned the keys in the ignition, watching his sleeping brother to make sure the car engine didn't wake him. It didn't, thank god, and he drove in silence back to his apartment. He figured Klaus would rather sleep there than on the streets again.

Diego groaned as he finally laid Klaus on the bed, his tired arms flopping to his side. Klaus is a lot heavier than he looks.

He took a few breaths, letting his body relax before he made his way around the queen sized bed. He took another look at the sleeping man, smiling and climbing under the sheets. As much as Klaus was a shithead, he was certainly Diego's favorite of his six siblings. He was always the nicest and always the most welcoming, and the only thing he's ever been good at is cheering other people up, even when his siblings just make fun of him or tell him to fuck off. Diego wouldn't ever admit it, but he loved Klaus' stupid jokes and the dumbass smile he pulled every time he told one.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Klaus groaned, rolling onto his side, the mop on his head falling in his face. His eyeliner was smudged nearly into non-existence and the rings on his fingers looked like they were poking into his bony cheek, but he laid there like a dead body, completely content in the soft bed. It wasn't anything special, but compared to benches, couches, and car seats, it felt like a luxury. "L-Like what?" Diego asked, shifting awkwardly to be laying properly. He wanted to cuddle Klaus, but he wasn't sure if he was even allowed to do that anymore. They hadn't done that since they were teenagers, and that was only when Klaus would have nightmares. He smiled involuntarily, remembering when his bedroom door would open and in the doorway he'd see his brother, wrapped in a blanket and crying like a little kid.

"Like _that_." Klaus rolled his eyes, seeing the smile on Diego's face. It made him want to smile too though. He missed seeing Diego smile. Every time they were together it seemed to just be fights, Diego looking at him with that awful disappointed look, telling him he needs to stay sober and take care of himself. That look made him feel like the biggest disappointment to walk earth. _If only I’d thought of that!_ Klaus remembered yelling back one night, a sarcastic smile on his face. He knew it would only upset his brother more, but sarcasm seemed to be the only wall between him and a breakdown. _That’s just so easy, Diego. I’ll just go and get sober real quick. Thank you so much for the advice_. He sighed. He tried after that night, he really did, but he barely made it two whole days before he would wake up with ghosts poking and prodding at his body, echoing his name. It was too much.

Diego huffed, letting his smile drop. "Am I not allowed to smile at you anymore?" He said, moving a little closer. It was cold and he was hardly resisting pulling the man close and hugging him. The small amount of city light shining through the window illuminated the little frown on Klaus' face. "No, but you're not allowed to cute your way out of this. I'm supposed to be mad at you, 'member?"

"Oh? So I should smile more?" Diego chuckled, letting out a big smile. Klaus stuffed his face in the pillow, hiding his own smile. "That's against the rules, Number Two!" Diego laughed, tugging his hair as he attempted to pull Klaus up from the pillow. "Ow!" He exclaimed, rolling over and flashing his middle finger at the tanner boy. Diego rolled his eyes. "Oh please, we both know you like that, Klaus." He hadn't even realized what he was saying until he'd said it, his mouth snapping closed and his eyes widening. "I-I'm sor—" before he could even get the apology out, Klaus let out a little chuckle, raising an eyebrow as a smirk crept onto his face. "Sorry, was that Diego admitting he remembers—"

"Don't." Diego said, his face flushing red. "We agreed we wouldn't talk about that night."

 _“That_  night?" Klaus bit his lip, crawling closer to his brother. "I do recall there being more than one, Diego." Diego's breath hitched as Klaus' tattooed hand crept onto his cheek, their faces far too close for comfort. His green eyes flashed across Diego's face before he leaned in, nearly kissing him, but Diego was up in a flash, stepping away from the bed with an unreadable expression. Klaus pouted, his hand falling onto the bed. "Oh come on, you know you—"

"Enough, Klaus. We're not like that anymore. We're adults, and we're siblings too."

"Technically—"

"Technically, we were raised with the same parents and siblings and are legally assigned brothers. I don't care if we're adopted." Klaus sighed, shifting to sit back. He watched as Diego slowly paced the dark room, a distressed look on his face. It made him a bit sad, seeing how quickly he ruined the one happy moment he'd had with his brother in years.

"Since when did that stop you? Last I checked it turned you o—"

"Please, just go back to sleep. Why can't you ever just stop talking?" Diego sighed loudly with frustration, shutting his eyes. Klaus huffed, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up, looking at his brother for a moment. When Diego said nothing, he walked to the door and let out a sigh of his own. "Well fine, I'll see you next time you decide to pester me about my life choices." He reached for the door, wincing as a hand clasped tightly onto his wrist. "Wait," Diego said, pulling his hand off the doorknob. Klaus fell back against the door, a little taken aback with how rough Diego was being. He was normally so careful around Klaus, always treated him like some kind of glass sculpture that could shatter if he held it with too much force.

Well, except for when he's horny.

Klaus inhaled sharply, watching as Diego's facial expressions went through probably ten different emotions all in a second. His eyes flickered across Klaus' pale face timidly. "I hate you." Diego mumbled, giving in and leaning in quickly to connect their lips. Klaus wasn't really expecting it, but he sure as hell wasn't going to stop it. He kissed back needily, his arms snaking around his brother's neck.

They kissed for maybe thirty seconds before Diego practically ripped the skinny boy off the door, turning him to knock them both onto the bed, their lips still moving against each other eagerly. Klaus finally pulled away, panting and flushed, scooting backwards into the center of the bed. "God, Diego." He breathed, his teeth biting on his now swollen lips. Diego pulled his own shirt off, nearly smiling when Klaus' eyes immediately locked on to his toned chest. "What, did I hurt you?" He asked, climbing over the other man. His thumb brushed the hair out of his brother's face, brushing along down his cheek as Diego watched his mouth.

"No, I just—"

"Well then I guess I'd better try a little harder, huh baby?" At this point it was Diego's cock speaking, his mind in a complete haze of horniness with all the old memories flooding back. He wanted to hear Klaus moan again all for him. He wanted to see him fall apart and make a mess all over himself.

Klaus didn't know what to say, so he leaned up, connecting their lips again. It was just about as rough and needy as the first one.

Diego fumbled to get Klaus out of his ridiculous clothing, his fuzzy coat and mesh crop top coming off first. The leather jeans would take a lot more effort so he decided to hold off on that for a bit. "God, I missed this," Klaus breathed as he pulled away to get a proper breath, his hands roaming his brother's chest. It's probably shallow, but as much as Klaus loves his brother, his body has to be his favorite. He's just so fucking gorgeous.

"Mm, bet you did. Bet you thought about me all the time." Diego said lowly in his ear. His lips left purple marks on Klaus' pale neck, his hot breath brushing across his skin. "Always been a whore for your brother, haven't you, Klaus?" The man under him nodded, his eyes falling shut as his fingers tangled into Diego's short hair. His hips were beginning to push upwards, a silent beg for Diego to touch him.

"What'd you think about, baby? What did you imagine while you jerked off your little cock just for me?" Diego let his mouth move across the other's thin body, kissing down his chest. "Did you think about me touching you? 'Bout me fucking you into the mattress? Or over a table?" The words made Klaus moan quietly, his tired eyes following Diego as he moved farther down until his lips met the button of his uncomfortably tight leather jeans. Diego smirked, seeing the clear outline of his brother's boner straining against the material.

"T-take 'em off," Klaus said, wiggling uncomfortably. He felt like his dick was going to burst through if he didn't get them off as soon as possible. "Pardon?" Diego, looked up. "Who gives orders?" He asked harshly. Klaus practically melted, feeling his body weaken as he let himself submit. "Y-you do," He said meekly. His face burned red as he felt eyes watching him from the corner of the room, belonging to Ben, who was standing silently against the wall, a little smirk on his face as he noticed Klaus had seen him. "G-Go away, Ben," Klaus stuttered, closing his eyes. Diego's face lit up with amusement. "Ben's here?" He asked, tugging down the zipper on the jeans. Klaus nodded hesitantly, opening his eyes with a sigh to look at his dead brother, hidden away under his black hoodie, watching with a smile. He was ashamed of how much he loved it when Ben stayed for sexual encounters.

"Why would you want him to leave?" Diego said in a fake bummed voice, yanking at the leather until Klaus' legs were free, tossing it off to the floor. He nearly rolled his eyes when he found a lack of underwear underneath. Only Klaus would wear leather skinny jeans without underwear. "Don't you want Ben to see what a slut you are for me? Don't you want him to see you fall apart all for me?" He asked as he climbed back over the blushing boy, a devilish grin on his face. Ben let out a chuckle, loving the encouragement from Diego. "Don't lie to him, Klaus. We both know you love when I watch." Klaus let out a shaky breath, his eyes flickering back to meet Diego's dark brown ones staring at him with a mischievous and intimidating look. "What'd he say?" Diego asked, noticing the darkening of the red in Klaus' cheeks.

"Nothing." He replied far too quickly, hating the look he got from Ben.

"Tell him. Tell him just how slutty you are, Klaus." Ben smiled. "Bet you won't."

Klaus sighed with frustration. _I liked you better when you were alive_ , he thought, but didn't say. His voice was beginning to fail him, nearly every one of his words coming out quiet, broken, and overpowered by his arousal. "He said I like when he watches," Klaus said, biting his lip.

"And do you?" Diego inquired. He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Klaus. He wanted to make him say it.

"Mhm," the sub simply hummed, diverting his attention to Diego's hair, which he was twirling around his fingers nervously.

"How much?" Diego continued, wanting to torture him. He knew Klaus hated all the talking. He let his mouth run along Klaus' protruding collarbones, his teeth barely scraping the pale skin. "Tell me, baby."

"So much," Klaus all but whispered breathily, his head falling back as he let Diego kiss and mark his neck. It wasn't much, but the response seemed to satisfy Diego. He moved down, his big hands pulling Klaus' legs apart from one another, leaving him vulnerable and exposed. Klaus shut his eyes, gasping when he felt a kiss press against his hole. His fists clenched in the sheets, mouth falling open. "Oh my _god_ ," he moaned out as Diego's tongue brushed over him. "D-Diego, please," he whined, his cock twitching. He wanted Diego's tongue in him as far as it could go and he didn't try to hide it as his hips pressed down eagerly.

"Fuck!" His mouth gaped, back arching off the bed as he felt the slick feeling of his brother's tongue moving deeper inside him. He felt like he was in heaven. He was too caught up in the pleasure to notice Ben sighing, giving in and shoving his hand down his jeans.

Diego pulled away all too soon, planting quick little kissing along the inside of Klaus’ thighs as he moved up, his eyes blown out with need and lust. As much as he wanted to make this last and take his time getting those sweet sounds from his brother, he also felt like he was going to explode if he didn’t get inside of him as soon as possible.

God, he could still remember how good it felt to be in Klaus. To feel him clenching around his cock, whines and moans falling from his mouth. It’d been too long.

“N-need you,” Klaus whimpered, panting as he waited impatiently for Diego to put something in his hole again. A toy, a finger, a dick, he didn’t care, he just needed _something_.

“Be patient, you needy bitch.” Diego scoffed, panting quietly as he reoriented himself. He reached for the bedside table, his hand fumbling around in the drawer for a second before he found the lube. Meanwhile Klaus was kissing at his neck eagerly, his lips and teeth leaving faint marks across his tanned skin. Within a few more moments, Diego slicked himself up with the lube, giving Klaus a few more rough kisses as he adjusted into a more comfortable position. “Gonna fuck you so good, baby.” Diego said lowly as he lined his tip up with Klaus’ entrance. He didn’t give a warning before he pushed in quickly, getting a loud moan from the nearly trembling man beneath him. He loved when it was just the two of them (or three, if Ben counts), no toys or ropes or anything. He loved knowing he could make his brother whine and writhe all on his own.

He groaned as Klaus’ tight hole clenched down around him, sending shivers through his body. It felt better than he remembered.

He moved his hips slowly at first, allowing himself a few minutes to get accustomed to the feeling so he didn’t finish too quickly. He was pretty sure he wanted the night to go on forever.

Klaus whined, rocking his hips down against Diego’s cock, feeling his own twitching and leaking against his stomach. He wanted to touch it, but even more he wanted to come without it; to only come from his brother’s cock. His toes curled as Diego’s thrusts became a little quicker and came the first jolt of pleasure as his dick brushed his prostate. Klaus whined, moaning with pleasure as Diego roughly lifted his hips, perfecting the angle and hitting his spot head on. “Oh, baby..” Diego said breathily, panting and letting out grunts and low moans as he fucked the other with more force. The bed rocked with their rhythm, creaking and hitting the wall, but all the sounds were drowned out by Klaus’ sounds. He was moaning like a whore, his fingertips turning white as his hand clenched tightly around Diego’s hair, the other digging crescent marks into his muscular back.

Meanwhile Ben watched and listened from the corner, his lip between his teeth and his hand moving quickly in his pants. It’d been a while since Klaus had been fucked for real. It’s not very fun to watch him give blowjobs in return for drugs.

“D-Diego—I-I’m gonna come!” He got out between moans, his body being fucked helplessly against the mattress as pleasure flooded his brain. He was trembling, his black-painted nails nearly drawing blood as they scratched lines down Diego’s back. He felt himself getting closer with every time he felt Diego’s cock ram into his sweet spot and he knew he didn’t have very long before he fell over the edge.

“Do it.” Diego growled in his ear, only speeding up his increasingly messier rhythm. Klaus’ body tensed up, his legs shaking as a broken moan filled the room. His cock twitched, shooting come across both of their stomachs. He was sure he left earth as his vision faded out, his soul falling to pieces as his orgasm ripped through him. Diego kept fucking him through it, chasing his own release. It wasn’t far, especially with Klaus clenching around him and trembling beneath him, letting out whines as he became more sensitive.

“C-come on, come in me, Diego,” Klaus encouraged, desperate to be filled with the sticky liquid. He moved weakly along with his brother, closing his eyes as he felt Diego’s grip on his hips tighten. “F-fuck, oh fuck,” Diego let himself go, his cum filling up Klaus’ sensitive hole quickly. He lazily thrusted for a couple more seconds before he pulled out, exhausted and sensitive.

He reached over them, yanking a few tissues from the tissue box sat on the table beside them. He wiped them both off, tossing the dirtied tissues somewhere in the general direction of the trashcan. Diego slumped next to Klaus, his toned arm resting over his brother’s lanky body. “I love you.” He said tiredly. It was nearing four am and both of them were completely drained, barely able to keep their eyes open. “Love you too.” Klaus said, glancing over to check on Ben. He looked like he’d finished a few minutes before them, now sitting on the floor against the wall. “Love you too, Ben.” Klaus gave a goofy smile, only making Ben roll his eyes.

He rolled over to lean into Diego, cuddling against his chest. “We should get back to doing that more often.” He suggested, getting a tired _fuck yeah_  from Diego before he fell asleep. Klaus smiled, letting himself sleep too. The next morning would be a hell of a morning.


End file.
